


Heartbeat

by ieathellokitty



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieathellokitty/pseuds/ieathellokitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew the sound of a heartbeat could mean so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

Science Boyfriends: Heartbeat 

Tony and Bruce were cuddling on the couch one night. Bruce was laying his head on Tony's shoulder, with one hand on Tony's chest touching the edges of the arc reactor. Tony was sound asleep, but Bruce was lost in thought. 

"This device keeps my whole world alive. We have been through so much and will endure more, but his heart is already vulnerable." 

He loved Tony so much, he could never bear to lose him. The thought that only the arc reactor was keeping Tony's heart beating sent jolts of fear an anxiety though out Bruce's entire body. 

Tony stirred, and Bruce couldn't keep his worries to himself anymore. 

"Tony?"  
"Mhm?" He replied half asleep.  
"Um..."  
Tony became aware that something was wrong. "Are you okay? What's the matter?"  
Tony noticed Bruce was still nervously fingering the rim on the arc reactor. Tony took Bruce's hand and placed it directly on top of the arc reactor. "Are you worried about this?" He asked. He felt Bruce nod. "Hey, I built this remember? Even after I discovered the old one was poisoning me, I'm still okay." 

Bruce could see the glow of the arc reactor from between his fingers. Of coarse the fact that Tony built the arc reactor was comforting. Tony takes great pride and care in his inventions. Especially ones that keep him alive. Bruce nuzzled his head into Tony even more. 

"Can... Can I listen to your heart, Tony?"

Tony smiled at the question "Of coarse you can. I'll be right back." He gently slid Bruce off before getting up and disappearing for a minute or two. When he returned to the couch he had a stethoscope in hand and tossed it to Bruce. "I've had that thing forever. I don't even know where it came from." He said. Tony sat down on the couch next to Bruce and removed his shirt, so Bruce would be able to hear his heartbeat without any bothersome rustling noises. 

At this point, Bruce was so nervous he could feel his own heart pounding. He put the ear pieces in and placed the bell of the stethoscope on the left side of Tony's chest, next to the arc reactor. Suddenly his ears were filled with the sounds of Tony's heartbeat. A steady, strong, lub-dub lub-dub. Bruce couldn't fathom how Tony was so calm, while he was so nervous. The men caught eyes and Bruce quickly looked down, all red in the face and removed the bell from Tony's chest. 

Tony combed his fingers through Bruce's hair. "Don't be shy Bruce, I was enjoying that.

Bruce took the bell of the stethoscope in his hand and placed it over his aortic valve. He took a few deep breaths to prove to Bruce that he was indeed perfectly healthy. Bruce watched as Tony moved the bell to the pulmonary valve, the tricuspid and then finally the mitral valve. Bruce was in love with this sound, his new favorite. 

Bruce leaned in and kissed Tony, and listened to his heart rate increase. Tony blushed and Bruce smirked. 

Tony turned to Bruce "Two can play this game" He got up, took the stethoscope from Bruce and led him by the hand into the bedroom. 

Once in the bedroom Tony took off Bruce's shirt and they laid down Tony on top of Bruce. Tony put the stethoscope in his own ears this time, and placed the bell of the stethoscope over erbs point on Bruce's chest. Bruce's heart was pounding hard already. Tony leaned in and passionately kissed Bruce. Bruce slid his hands up Tony's back and neck, holding on for dear life, taking time to hold on to the kiss, taking in all of Tony, the warmth and the scent and the passion. He felt a bulge In Tony's pants. His heart was beating so hard.

"Tony.. Tony I'm sorry. I need a few moments, I'm starting to lose control. It's just... It's just that listening to each others hearts like this made me so excited." 

Tony moved off of Bruce. "Please don't apologize, I enjoyed it as well. Thank you."

"Do you think we could do this again then?"

"Absolutely. Tomorrow I can also tell you everything there is to know about my arc reactor. Ill even show you how it works, then you can take another listen if you would like."

Tony set the stethoscope aside when Bruce began kissing him again after regaining some composure. Their kisses were slow and passionate. Tony held Bruce in his arms as he moved on top of him again. "Do you want to-" 

"Yes, I do" 

Tony grabbed a bottle of lubricant from the night stand and gently slid himself into Bruce." Tony began to thrust deeper as Bruce dug his nails into Tony's back. Bruce finished first, but Tony was not far behind. Their faces were flush, and their chests were heaving as Tony took the liberty of cleaning up Bruce. He flopped down on the bed and Bruce moved back on top of Tony, laying his head back on Tony's shoulder and placing his hand over the arc reactor again. Bruce decided that he didn't need to worry about Tony's heart anymore, especially because now he could examine it for himself any time he pleased. They two men fell asleep holding each other. 

*** I wrote this in class today I hope it's not too bad this is my first fic.***


End file.
